


Philia

by The_Infinant_One



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Half Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There will be more characters, a lot of attempts and bad things, older brother!Wade, these tags are shit, they'll change, younger brother!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: Peter and Wade are half-brothers, each dealing with their own problems within their family dynamic, but they're always there for each other and would do anything to keep the other safe, even if it means endangering themselves in the process.(Summary and title bound to change)





	Philia

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had this idea for a while, but Peter and Wade being brothers just really interested me and I kind of wanted to write that dynamic. Peter's 7 at the beginning of this story and Wade is 14. They'll age throughout this story, but I'm really just posting this to see what kind of reaction this will get. If I get enough kudos and/or comments, then I'll continue it. This is a test chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (This story will be mature with mature elements, but as of now it won't be too graphic. I'll add additional warnings in the notes in chapters that need it)
> 
> I have MCU Spidey and Deadpool, but they can be imagined as whoever you want

 

Peter rolled over in his sleep with a groan after the small taps on his window became too annoying to ignore. He had a test tomorrow and was already on a bad sleep schedule. He needed as much sleep as he could.

Still though, his stupid brother—well, _half_ -brother—was outside his room and wouldn’t stop knocking till he was let in. He opened his eyes and checked his clock, reading 3:38 am, and then looked up at his brother, Wade, glaring at him. In return, Wade gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

Still half asleep, he angrily threw the covers off of him, crossing his arms over his chest for a little warmth in the cold room as he groggily walked to the window, having to climb on his desk that sat underneath. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he opened the window as quietly as possible, and as slowly too, just to make Wade have to freeze in the winter weather just a little longer.

 “Finally! Thought you’d never wake up,” Wade whispered, climbing through the window. Thankfully, even in all his carelessness, Wade made sure to be careful and not step on Peter’s work.

“Fuck you, Wade,” Peter hissed, closing the window and getting down off the desk.  
  
“Oh c’mon, you love sneaking me in.”

“I love getting an actual night’s sleep,” Peter walked up to Wade, the height difference laughable, and poked him in the chest. Wade did indeed laugh, nonchalantly brushing Peter’s hand off like nothing.

“God, you stink.” Peter scrunched his nose up in disgust. He smelled like he took a swim in a sewer.

“Maybe that’s just you and your morning breath.”

Wade snuck into the hallway and took a shower while Peter, now fully up, crawled under his bed and grabbed an extra pair of Wade’s clothes that he kept with him. Wade came by enough times for Peter to expect him, but to say he was happy to have to wake up almost every night was something else. 

- 

Peter got back into bed and was almost asleep when Wade climbed in with him, giving him extra warmth. 

It wasn’t weird for him. They slept in the same bed almost every night ever since Peter could remember. If Peter was honest, he enjoyed Wade’s close presence. It was normal, and it felt comforting.

But, unlike his old home where they had at least a double sized mattress to share, this one was just a twin, and having two boys who thrashed around in their sleep was… rough to say the least.

“Stop moving!” Wade whispered as loudly as he could, elbowing Peter in the ribs.

“Ouch! Get your fat ass over!” Peter whisper-yelled back.  
  
“One more inch and I’ll be on the ground.”

“That’s fine with me.”

 

They shoved each other a bit till they got into a comfortable position, back to back, Peter on the inside, trapped between Wade and the wall, and Wade looking out at the room, as if on watch. It’s always been that way.

Peter laid there, listening to Wade’s labored breathing. Clearly, he wasn’t asleep either, but Peter stayed quiet. Sometimes Wade talked, but never about the reason why he tried to sneak in, and every time Peter asked, Wade never gave an answer, but Peter could probably guess the reason.

“Why are you here?” Peter asked, turning over and poking at Wade’s back.

“Cause I was just thinkin you’d be lonely without me,” Wade mumbled without moving.

“That’s not the reason.”  
  
“Of course it is.”  
  
“You see me almost every night.”  
  
“You’re still lonely.”  
  
Peter argued with that. If anything, Wade was lonely without him, but Peter didn’t mention that. Last time he did, Wade didn’t speak to him for a week to prove the point wrong. It was one of the worst weeks ever.

“Is it dad?” Peter asked, almost too quiet to hear.  
  
Wade stayed silent for a moment too long before responding, all joking aside. “No, not him.”  
  
“Then who?”  
  
“Who said it was a who?"  
  
"Me."

"Go to sleep. Don’t you have a test tomorrow?”  
  
Peter was surprised Wade remembered that. He shouldn’t be, Wade remembered everything about him. Aside from the surprise, he knew Wade and his dad had a rough relationship.

“Yeah, but—”  
  
“I’m fine.

“No you aren’t.”  
  
“I’ll tell you later,” Wade said. It was a lie, he always said it but never actually told Peter.

“No you won’t.”

“I will. One day, I promise.”    
  
“Okay..”

Peter rolled back to his original position, disappointed for sure, but content with just having Wade next to him. He missed his brother. He couldn’t really remember his parents together, he was three when they divorced. His mom took custody of him, and, because Wade was older, he had a bit of a choice of who to live with. Because his mom was Wade’s step-mom, Wade chose to stay with his dad, even though it seemed like he hated him. That's what Wade told him at least. 

She gave Wade a choice; she offered to take him in as well despite him not being her blood son, but he declined, and Peter never understood why. 

Even though Peter didn’t stay full time with his dad, when he did, Wade and his dad would always get in some argument that resulted in a lot of yelling. His dad wasn’t the nicest man around, but never too mean to him personally. But, when Peter wasn’t there, he didn’t know what would happen to Wade. Sometimes Wade would crawl through his window with bruises littering his body or cuts that sometimes bled through his shirt even though Wade claimed he was okay.

Peter worried. He didn’t understand to the full extent his dad’s relationship with Wade, but he knew that something wasn’t right. He loved Wade, but whenever Wade was around their dad, Wade was much angrier, and afterwards, he’d be closed off. Sometimes for days. Whatever was happening, Peter wished it wasn’t. He wanted Wade to be happy, and he knew Wade would be happy with Peter and his mom and his new dad. Sometimes he blamed his new dad for Wade being so distant. His dad was part of the FBI, and although he was a nice man that Peter looked up to, and Wade was known for trouble, and he wondered if Wade was just scared of being caught.

 

Peter drifted off to sleep eventually, and when he woke up, Wade was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?? If you enjoy it, Please comment your thoughts!
> 
> Philia: Love of the mind. "Also known as brotherly love, Philia represents sincere and platonic love. The kind of love you have for your brother or a really good friend. It was more valuable and more cherished than Eros. Philia exists when people share the same values and dispositions with someone and the feelings are reciprocated" (ThoughtCatalog).   
> Here's a link to the site I got the description from. https://thoughtcatalog.com/rania-naim/2016/02/the-7-kinds-of-love-and-how-they-can-help-you-define-yours-according-to-the-ancient-greeks/


End file.
